


Hunted by Fear

by LadyShinigami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean if you squint, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Concocted at 3 in the morning, F/M, Gen, OC is 19 years old, OC is a ghoul, OC is being hunted by Dean, Obsesssive Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Poetry, Possessive Dean Winchester, Slightly passive Sam Winchester, slightly angsty, supernatural drabble, this is what i do instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: A First Person, Supernatural drabble that I concocted at 3 in the morning, that pegs the question of what if Dean uses his hunting skills, while a possessive and obsessive lover in search of his female ghoul. Don't ask me why I though this was a good idea for a story.





	Hunted by Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I know that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, BUT I don't want to see comments on this fic that scream "Dean would never be with a supernatural creature! Why would you write Dean like this? This is so inaccurate!" Newsflash: He's a fictional character. I'll write him however the Hell I want. Constructive Criticism only. However, If you DO like what you're reading, be sure to leave a Kudos and a comment. Thanx.

**Hunted by Fear**

Will it ever be over?

Will he ever be done?

Exactly how far have I gotten 

since I first began to run? 

 

I should have never gotten involved

with someone as deranged as Dean.

As soon as he discovered what I  was, 

our relationship fell apart at the seams. 

 

His love, if it could be called that,

was shadowed by sheer duress.

Burying me in an avalanche of nothing but fear and stress, 

 

Obsession mixed with Possession,

with no way for me to say Goodbye. 

And while he'd sit there smiling,

I could only be terrified. 

 

What I could never understand,

is why I never fought back. 

With all my strength as a ghoul,

I could have turned him into the perfect snack. 

 

Where are you,

and what are you doing?

Sam, I need you now. 

You helped me out on one occasion, 

when your brother had me beaten down. 

 

You loved me like a sister

 and made sure I was protected. 

While Dean loved me like a lover

but made sure he couldn't be rejected. 

 

If I should end up dying  at the hands of his blind fury, 

I at least want you to be there

when he finds and captures me. 

 

No matter how hard I try, 

I'll never know or understand why Dean did what he  did. 

Even if it was out of love, and I may have been a ghoul

 I was still just a kid. 

 

I just wanted to live my life

without the fear of death knocking at my door. 

 And if it comes in the form of Dean, I'll know that he can't hurt me anymore. 


End file.
